Truth or Dare
by Unscented Candle
Summary: All throughout his life, Link and Zelda  with some others, but who cares about them?  have always played truth or dare. Oneshot. T for safetey. ZeLink! Don't like, don't read! R&R!


**Hello! Okay, so this is my first LoZ fanfic! This takes place in the Skyloft setting, but really has nothing to do with Skyward Sword except for the characters. Yes, I know that Keet isn't a very big charcter (he's the guy in the Lumpy Pumpkin) but I put him in anyways. So there. Implied ZeLink, don't like don't read! R&R~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (duh). **

_**Truth or Dare**_

* * *

><p>"Truth or Dare?"<p>

I blink and pretend to clean my ears out, making sure I've heard her correctly. "Excuse me, Princess?"

She rolls her eyes at my nickname for her and repeats the question.

_Truth or Dare?_

As she repeats that all-too-familiar phrase, I can't help but remember the first time I heard those words.

...

I'm six years old. I've just been dropped off at the Lumpy Pumpkin, home to the Skyloft Daycare Center. My parents are at work, and I'm too young to go to the Knight Academy, so what else can I do? Everybody says this place is a good opportunity to make new friends, but I can't help but be skeptical of them; it isn't natural for me to make friends of my own age. It's only my best friends Pipit and Fledge that I'm familiar with.

I meet up with my buddies, and we are about to proceed inside when somebody purposefully knocks into me. I look up to see the meanest seven-year-old in town: Groose. "Watch where you're going next time, Shortpants!" he and his friends, Cawlin and Stritch, cackle at me as they walk through the doors. _This is going to be a long three years,_ I think to myself. I could hardly wait until Groose got enrolled into the Knight Academy then.

Pipit gets a mean look on his face. "How can he be so immature?" he asks. "I mean, I know he's younger than me but even you're more grown-up than he is! Let's go, Link." he says, and we walk inside. There are lots of other Daycare kids there (mostly girls, which I'm_ not happy_ about) but eventually a group of females and one male approach us and we start a conversation. One of the girls, Kina, tells us that her father owns this restaurant and the Daycare with it. Another one, Orielle, has a brother who's a_ real-life knight_! Keet, the guy in the group, has a dad who plows the fields _all day._ Just when I get to be friendly with them and two other girls, Karane and Peatrice (who looks at me in a very unusual way), another girl approaches us.

_Oh, Godess, _I think to myself. I can't help but recognize her. She's the "one and only" (as Groose put it) Zelda Harkinian, daughter of the Knight Academy's Headmaster. I know that Groose has quite the thing for her -she's a cute girl after all- but me? I want nothing to do with her. From what I've heard, she's a spoiled, conceited, bratty little thing that bosses everyone around. She probably has kooties anyways. _This should be interesting._

Obviosly she knows Karane and Orielle and they start gossiping. "So Zelda," Orielle turns to us and we form a circle around her, "Truth or dare?"

We all look confused. "You've never heard of truth or dare before?" She asks, shocked, "It's the most funnest game ever! You can pick a truth or a dare, and with a dare you gotta do tons of crazy things and with a truth you answer a special question... Wanna play?" We all perk up. It sounds like fun, and it is at first. Every day at the Daycare we play this game, and the time passes less painfully after a while. I always pick 'dare', which means throwing a pumpkin off of the roof or trying to break the expensive chandelier: stupid childish quests. But as months begin to pass, and those months turn into years, the game becomes more of a challenge.

...

I'm eight years old now. This year, Pipit won't be able to come to Daycare anymore, as he's going to start training to be a Knight. As soon as Pipit drops out, however, the pace begins to pick up when it comes to Truth or Dare. I've learned who to pick a dare with (like Fledge, Karane, and Kina, the shyer people) and who has the worst dares possible (Keet, Orielle and Peatrice). Believe it or not, I actually don't mind Zelda Harkinian. I can see why Groose likes her so much: She's actually pretty nice, and she respects people's boundaries. She's pretty stubborn though, but I sorta like that about her, and before I know it she's almost as good a friend as Pipit or Fledge. _She probably still has kooties, though,_ I smile to myself.

Another thing I've noticed was the fact that the dares are becoming more... hardcore. As we mature more and more, the game gets a lot more risky. Like last week, I ended up dumping pumkin soup down a customer's shirt and Karane agreed to jump on the beds until she got kicked out of Daycare. I can't help but wonder what the game will be like in a few years.

...

I'm ten now. Karane, Fledge, Zelda and I all go to the same school and we still get together to play sometimes along with Kina and Keet. Kina now has a part-time at her father's restaurant and Keet ended up being home-schooled. Peatrice dropped out of the game this year, and even though Pipit goes to our school now, he "hardly has time for work, let alone play."

The dares are getting even more insane now. I'll never forget last night, when I spent the whole night in a monster-infested cave, or when Keet was dared to throw Mia, Zelda's pet Remlit, off of a cliff while her father was watching (boy, did he get a beating there). It's so amusing to watch Zelda's face whenever someone completes a dare: she blushes bright red and twists her blond hair with her fingers. It's almost... cute. _Hm, _I can't help but think, _Maybe she doesn't have kooties after all._

...

At thirteen years old, so many things begin to change for me and my companions. It all started when Karane was dared to kiss Pipit, and she did it almost willingly (I always knew she liked that boy). That's when I realized that we were all growing up. Karane dropped out after that, and she and Pipit are currently dating. Kina and Keet are also dating, and none of us saw all of this coming. It seems to me we're in a race to get older, but whoever wins isn't ever going back.

I hate to admit this, but I'm also in the "race". I've been seeing girls in a whole new light now, (definitely_ not Zelda_) and I sorta like it. But at the same time, I hate it. Like whenever I see this one girl _(not Zelda) _hang out with another guy, I get this... feeling inside of me. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I don't like it. It doesn't matter though. She's too good for me anyways...

...

"Earth to Link!" Zelda waves a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daydream.

"S-Sorry, what did you say?" I ask, trying to avoid her eyes. I can never seem to concentrate when I look at her. The way the sun shines off of her blond hair, and how there's always a twinkle in her eyes... _Ah, who am I kidding, _I think, She probably thinks I'm a fool, staring at her like Peatrice used to stare at me so long ago. I finally understand what that means now, and I'm not surprised at all. _I'm in love with her... _

"I_ said _'Truth or dare!" She smiles at me, the sunniest smile imaginable. "C'mon, Link, it's been _forever_ since we've played that game!"

I can't help but to smile back. "Uh, okay... If- if you insist..."

She grins at me coyly. "I _do_ insist! So, truth or dare?"

"T-truth, I suppose..." I stutter.

She thought for a moment, then says, "Oh, I've got one! Okay, so who do you have a crush on?"

I feel heat rise to my cheeks. "N-Nobody! Why would you think I have a crush on someone?"" I spit it out just a bit too quickly, and rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Are you sure?" she asks. When I nod vigorously she looked somewhat crestfallen "Oh... Never-mind then." She says glumly. _Could she like me back__?_

"Okay, it's your turn: truth or dare?" I ask, trying to cover my blush.

"Truth! You should know that I _always_ pick truth!"

How could I forget? Things really haven't changed with her... "Uh, okay then! Who do _you_ have a crush on?" I ask, blush returning to my cheeks.

She also blushes and shifts uncomfortably. "Well... I guess there is this one guy..."

My heart drops. My stomach begins to churn and I get this awful pounding in my head. Suddenly, the sky doesn't seem so blue and the grass looks more brown than green. I just couldn't imagine Zelda liking or even socializing with any guy other than, well, me.

"O...oh. And, w-who is this 'guy?'" I stutter, not making eye contact with her.

Zelda just giggles that wonderful, bell-like giggle of hers. "You can't ask _two_ questions, silly! Now truth or dare?"

"You're right," I say, forcing a smile, "How silly of me... And I'm gonna go with a dare."

I'm usually not the guy to go for dares, but this time I have a feeling that it'll turn out pretty well. Little do I know, I just made the best decision I've ever made in my life. Ever.

"Aw, crap." she frowns, "I was really hoping you'd pick truth. I suck at dares!"

I feign a grin. "Gimme a really good one! Good for you _or_ good for me, I don't really care."

Suddenly, the atmosphere around Zelda visibly changes. Her shoulders drop, she gets this dopey look on her face, and turns so red- the brightest blush I've ever seen.

"Oh gosh, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Um, nothing... I was just thinking of a dare."

"What dare? I'm not getting any younger, Zellie." I say.

"W-well... It's really stupid. It was just that... well I sorta thought of the d-dare that you c-could maybe... kiss me?"

Holy Hylia. Did she just ask me to kiss her? Could she like me too? My mind begins to race.

"B-but you don't have to! It was just a stupid-" Before she can finish, I grab her by the shoulders and bring my lips to hers.

I can't even describe the feeling. The texture of her lips against mine is exhilarating, and I can feel the heat of her skin. She tastes like stamina fruit and heart potion and pumpkin soup... everything I'd dreamed she would taste like.

I pull away and lick my lips, heart racing. I look away from her and awkwardly start back up the game as if nothing had happened. "So..." I say, "Truth or dare?"

Much to my chagrin, Zelda plays along with the charade. "T-Truth." she says.

"Uh, so who's the guy you like?" I ask, referring to my previous dare.

Quickly, she pecks my cheek with her lips and smiles.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww~! Wasn't that cute? Let me know! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
